Truth or Dare for Hunters and Soccer Players
by The Ruler of Bananas and Manga
Summary: Truth or Dare Hunter x Hunter Inazuma Eleven, this may contain yoai Read this to find out YOURSELF!


Chapter 1: Traumatizing Friendship, War

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! -_-

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **HUNTER X HUNTER **or **INAZUMA ELEVEN.**

?: My name is Daiki Ii Hito

?: And I'm Yugana Ii Hito

Daiki & Yugana: And we will be the hosts for this show!

Endou: Do I haave to? ):

Yugana: yes, now shutup or fangirl room for you!

Endou: YES I WILL NOW SHUT MY FACE!

Gon: …

Gon: huh?

Kazemaru: um

Leorio: I WILL STOP THE AKWARD SILENCE WITH A BOMB!

Kurapika :( Grabs Leorio) no bombs! It would help us escape but that bomb will destroy everything!

Killua: Hey look its Oreo

Leorio: LEORIO!

Hisoka: ooh~ Ringo Chan~, Killua you're so cute~

Everyone except Hisoka: (Shakes) RUN!

Daiki: Umm Dares?

Yugana: MINE FIRST!

**DARES-**

**-I dare Endou to dress up as Gon and Gon dress up as Endou then they hang off the ceiling in the fangirl room.**

**-I dare Oreo to fight Kuroro over Kurapika :D**

**-I dare Tsunami to confess his love for Touko.**

**-I dare Sakuma to kiss Genda.**

**-I dare Kidou to think he's Batman and for Machi to smack him down in any way she chooses.**

**-I dare Bonolenov and Kortopi to go trick or treating together.**

**-I dare Toramaru to go into the Hisoka Vegas Show Room with Hisoka's character song is playing in the background for an hour. **

Kazemaru and Killua: Endou, Gon! Dare time! *shoves them into changing rooms*

Endou and Gon: But I don't wanna go into the fangirl room!

Yugana: *evil grin* Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! You have to do it or you'll be DOWN with the fangirls!

Endou and Gon: *changes and come back* OK, OK we'll do it! Better to be above them I guess…

Daiki: That's how we like it now come on up to the room above the fangirl room *leads them to the fangirl sending room*

Daiki ties them to the ceiling and then opens the floor under them to the fangirl room.

Daiki: Bye Bye!

Leorio: *jumps at Kuroro aiming a punch for his face* TAKE THIS YOU COCKY BASTARD! KURAPIKA IS MINE!

Kuroro: *side step*

Leorio: *crashes into the wall* OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Yugana: Don't spam the caps lock!

Leorio and Kuroro: *fight to the death*

Kurapika: *facepalm + sweatdrop* really why did you dare them to do this?

Yugana: Because I think it's funny to see them argue over your pretty blond head! :p *grabs Kurapika and runs away*

Kurapika: What the f-!

Daiki: *smiles* GET BACK SOON, we might need him for a dare… well then, Tsunami!

Tsunami: W-what love? A-all I l-l-love is the s-sea, you Kn-now Th-the waves a-and surfing!

Daiki: Then why are you stuttering? Ooh is that a blush I see?

Tsunami: *blushes harder* SH-SHUT UP!

Daiki: Oh so you love Touko AND Tachimukai do you? Truth or I'll throw you into the fangirl room.

Tsunami: OK FINE! Yes I do *SUPER BLUSH!*

Touko and Tachimukai: *MEGA BLUSH!*

Daiki: Good enough! SAKUMA GENDA! KISS!

Fudou: *pushes Sakuma into Genda making them 'accidentally' kiss*

Sakuma and Genda: *SUPER MEGA ULTRA BLUSH OF REDNESS*

Yugana: *poofs in with a derpy face and an unconscious Kurapika in arms* what'd I miss

Daiki: Do I even wanna know what you did?

Yugana: Weelll… while I was running, some fangirls appeared, and they started chasing me later I turned around to check If they were there and accidentally knocked Blondies head on a lamp post

Daiki: ok? NEXT DARE!

Machi: this one's actually gonna be fun ^_^

Kidou: can I skip this, Batman is too awesome for a dare

Machi: *Slaps Kidou's face twenty times* now for Smacking Batman

Kidou: *face is now super ULTRA MEGA RED* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Daiki: KIDOU!

Yugana: NO SPAMMING Caps lock!

Daiki: Umm Yugana you spam capital too you know?

Yugana: SHUT UP I'm the only one allowed to caps lock

Kortopi & Bonolenov: YAY CANDY!

Kortopi, Bonolenov & Phinks:*Go trick or treating*

Daiki: PHINKS_!?_

Yugana: Let him go it will just mean bigger fight for candy

Feitan: I'm going TOO! Yay!

Daiki: Even bigger fight

~At neighborhood~

Kortopi: (knocks on door)

Old woman: Ooh cute children

Kortopi: Trick or treat

Old woman: But Halloween is two months from now?

Feitan: GIVE US CANDY!

Old woman: *runs at super ultra-speed faster than Feitan*AAAAAAAAH!

**1 Hour later…**

~studio~

Feitan: We're back!

Phinks: With 2345 pieces of candy

Kortopi, Feitan and Bonolenov: we only have 2342 pieces GET HIM!

Phinks: Aaaaaaaah! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Yugana: No caps lock!

Phinks: I'm using Shift

Daiki: Stop doing that YOU BAKAS!

Daiki: Next dare

Yugana: The Hisoka Vegas Show Room! It's basically a room full of inappropriate pictures of Hisoka, with Vegas lighting in different colors and Hisoka's character song, Kyousou Requiem plays for an hour!

Hisoka: ~Oooh Toramaru Chan~

Toramaru: *scared for his innocence* p-please don't m-make me go i-in there…

Daiki: I'm sorry my sister is just too crazy (locks him in the Hisoka Vegas show room)

**30 Minutes later…**

Toramaru: (Traumatized) *notices glowing coming from the door*

Hisoka: Ooh~ Toramaru-Chan~ so Kawaii~ 3

Toramaru: *Screeching and losing innocence* (While Everyone rolls on floor laughing)

**30 Minutes later…**

Daiki: You're Free

Toramaru:*Comes out traumatized* M-mama…

Daiki: Great you broke Him!

Yugana: Hehe!

Toramaru: *Sits in corner sulking* M-mama…

Daiki: anyway? MY DARES!

Everyone: NOOOO!

**-Daiki Dares**

**- Fubuki Dress up in a maid outfit and go into the fangirl room**

**- Gon gets drunk and lock him the same room as hisoka**

**- Killua and Fubuki's marriage Kazemaru and Kurapika plan it**

**Invite EVERYONE! Atsuya is the reader**

**- Kazemaru make a monkey army to attack Fudou and his banana City for more space for tomato town**

**- Aphrodi grow wings and fly to Olympus Hera need a smack in the face.**

**-Killua for the next few chapters no killing fangirls and you get invincibility (I doubt it)**

**That All!**

Fubuki: No way!

Yugana: YES WAY!

Toramaru: (Still in corner) ...M-m-mama…

Yugana:*Shoves Shirou into maid outfit*

Daiki: Go

Atsuya: Ha-ha!

Daiki: Atsuya come your fans need you too, Hehe!

Atsuya: WAAAGH!

Fubuki & Atsuya: SAVE ME!

Daiki: Next dare

Yugana:*Shoves Fanta In Gon's mouth*is that all he needs to be drunk?

Gon: Killua~ When~ were~ you~ a Kitty~ *Blush*

Daiki: Ok put him in the room with hisoka! Now!

Hisoka: Haha~ Gon Chan~ come my little child~

Daiki & Yugana:*Shakes, Shivers*

Daiki: Locks them in dark room together

Yugana: Fubuki is 'playing' with his fans well leave it for next chapter Next dare

Daiki: …

Kazemaru: now where are the monkeys Hehehe

Daiki: Yugana where are the monkeys

Yugana: Here you go ^_^

Toramaru: M-mons-sters

Fudou: I must summon my bench army!

Daiki: Too late we have them captured

Bench 1: Help me!

Bench 3: Blue is not my color

Bench 2: Yes it is

Bench 4: What's with all the talking benches

Bench 5 (army leader): 4 you're a bench too you know

Fudou: uh-oh

Kazemaru: Monkeys attack!

Monkey: Mmm yummy house

**2 Hours later…**

Kazemaru: Tomato town is bigger

Kazemaru: Next dare!

Aphrodi:*Grows angel wings*(Awesome Music is playing) Where is Olympus Again?

Everyone: *Anime fall*

Yugana: Fly to Manhattan go on the top of the empire state building find the elevator to

Mt. Olympus, and beat up Hera Easy.

~Mt. Olympus~

Aphrodi: Hera!

Hera: WTF?

Aphrodi:*Epic Battle!*

**2 Minutes later…**

~Studio~

Aphrodi: I won, that was shorter than expected hmm?

Daiki: Killua

Killua: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugana: That's it I'm leaving too much Caps lock

Daiki: I feel like I'm forgetting someone

Fubuki & Atsuya: AAAAAH HELP!

Gon: AAAAAAAAAAH HISOKA WHAT DID I JUST DO!

Endou: I'm still Here!

Feitan: MY CANDY!

Phinks: You can't have any !

Kortopi: you bandage wrapped boxer I need candy!

Toramaru: M-mama

Daiki: Who am I forgetting? Nope no one

Daiki: Anyway please review and you can be a guest star

Send in some dares *looks at Toramaru* Poor thing

Yugana: hehe!

Daiki: huh I thought you left?

Yugana & Daiki:*ignoring Chaos* BYE!

Kurapika:Huh?


End file.
